Stay With Me
by yongchan
Summary: Sudah sebulan Kris dan Suho dekat. Mereka hanya berteman tapi kedekatan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar teman, entahlah apa itu namanya? Teman tapi mesra, mungkin. Dan perlahan Suho mulai jenuh dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas ini. Secara diam-diam dalam hati Suho sering berharap kalau hubungannya dengan Kris ini bisa lebih dari sekedar teman. KrisHo...RnR?


Title: Stay With Me

Warning: crackpair, boy x boy, typos -_-

Cast:

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Kim Joonmyun (Suho)

.

.

.

.

.

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

Sudah hampir sebulan belakangan ini Suho dekat dengan Kris yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Kris itu tampan, berkulit putih, dan mengingat tinggi badan Suho yang tak bisa menyaingi tinggi badannya Kris jadi menurut Suho, Kris sangatlah tinggi. Dan Kris juga termasuk anak yang populer disekolahnya sekarang.

Berawal dari tuntutan tugas kelompok yang membuat Suho dan Kris menjadi lebih bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Sejak saat itu lambat laun hubungan Suho dan Kris menjadi semakin akrab, yah bisa dibilang hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas. Entahlah apa penyebabnya hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa semakin lama mereka dekat, mereka jadi merasa bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Dan yang terpenting adalah bahwa Suho akhirnya mulai menyadari kalau ia mencintai Kris.

.

"Joonmyun hyung, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika belum?" tanya Baekhyun teman semeja Suho di kelas.

"Belum, lagian tugas itu di kumpulnya minggu depan, kan?"

"Tumben. Biasanya kalau dikumpulinnya beberapa minggu kedepan juga, hyung pasti akan mengerjakanya dari sekarang. Hyung lagi banyak pikiran ya?"

"Tidak ada kok haha" Suho tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut. Karena memang sejujurnya, ya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Suho beberapa hari belakangan ini. Salah satunya adalah pemuda tampan yang memiliki nama panggilan Kris itu.

"Hyung jangan bohong deh, akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikanmu hyung. Aku sering melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri dan masih banyak lagi hal aneh lainnya." Suho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tersebut.

"Hyung lagi suka sama orang ya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi berusaha menggoda Suho.

"Apa?! Siapa yang lagi suka sama orang? Kau ini ada-ada saja ahaha"

"Siapa sih cowok beruntung yang berhasil menyentuh hati hyungku yang imut dan teladan ini? Cerita dong, hyung"

"Apaan sih, tak ada yang harus diceritakan Baek" jawab Suho disertai dengan tawa kecil.

Baekhyun terlihat tak puas dengan jawaban Suho saat itu. Jadi Baekhyun terus menggoda Suho, tapi hasilnya tak ada karena Suho tetap teguh dengan jawabannya. Bagaimana pun juga tak ada yang boleh tau mengenai perasaannya pada Kris saat ini.

.

Sebulan kemudian, hubungan Suho dan Kris tidak ada perkembangan. Mereka hanya berteman tapi kedekatan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar teman, entahlah apa itu namanya? Teman tapi mesra, mungkin. Dan perlahan Suho mulai jenuh dengan hubungan yang tidak jelas ini. Secara diam-diam dalam hati Suho sering berharap kalau hubungannya dengan Kris ini bisa lebih dari sekedar teman.

.

Hari itu, jam sekolah akhirnya usai. Dan seperti biasa, Suho dan Kris keluar kelas bersama. Dari sebulan yang lalu sudah menjadi rutinitas Kris, kalau pulang sekolah ia akan mengantarkan Suho pulang ke rumahnya.

Kris menarik tangan Suho lembut ketika sebentar lagi mereka sampai ditempat parkir. Ketika sudah sampai, Kris pun langsung tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Suho segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Namun anehnya kali ini Suho hanya diam tak meresponnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris ketika menyadari ekspresi wajah Suho yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau pulang naik bus saja." jawab Suho datar.

"Loh, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah khawatir

"Tidak. Aku hanya…" kalimat Suho tertahan. Sebenarnya Suho bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Kris lagi dengan penasaran.

Suho menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hanya ingin menjauh darimu Kris." Ucap Suho dengan polosnya. Kris menatapnya heran

"Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Aku lelah. Aku gak mau semakin berharap pada ketidakpastian."

"Ketidakpastian?"

"Kris, kamu sadar gak kalau perhatian yang kamu kasih ke aku itu bikin aku berharap banyak sama kamu."

Seketika mereka pun terdiam sejenak, tanpa kata. Tak lama kemudian Suho pun perlahan pergi menjauhi Kris menuju halte untuk menunggu bus yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Sedikit kecewa saat menyadari kalau Kris tak menyusul atau mencegahnya sampai saat bus sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang. Dengan langkah yang berat, Suho pun segera masuk ke dalam bus.

"Joonmyun" samar-samar desis Kris terdengar di telinga Suho, ahh rupanya Kris menyusulnya juga. Tapi terlambat, Suho tak menghentikan langkahnya. Dan bus tersebut akhirnya pergi, bersama Suho di dalamnya.

.

Di rumah, Suho mulai gundah. Serba salah rasanya. Ingin cerita tapi Suho tak ingin orang lain tau, kalau dia punya perasaan khusus untuk Kris.

Tapi setelah apa yang ia lakukan sepulang sekolah tadi, sekarang Suho malah terlihat resah. Bagaimana jika Kris tak merespon dengan 'kode' nya tersebut? Bagaimana jika Kris gak peduli? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Kris lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya?

Sambil memikirkan kemungkinan kemungkinan itu, Suho hanya bisa mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya yang luas sambil memegang ponsel di tangannya, berharap kalau sebentar lagi Kris akan menghubunginya.

Tak lama setelah melakukan dan berpikir hal hal yang tak jelas. Akhirnya ponsel Suho berdering menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk.

'Myun...' Suho hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan saat membaca pesan singkat dari Kris tersebut. Hanya seperti itu, membuat Suho malas membalas pesan tersebut. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Suho kembali berdering.

'Maaf…' lagi, Kris mengirimkan pesan pada Suho, tapi kenapa hanya berisi satu kata -_- Suho masih enggan membalas pesan dari Kris tersebut.

Sekitar 30menit kemudian, ponsel Suho kembali berdering. Satu pesan lagi dari Kris.

'Myun, tolong balas pesanku. Let me tell you. I need you. I want you in my life. And now I'm begging you to stay. Stay with me…' Isi pesan tersebut sukses membuat Suho membulatkan matanya lucu sekaligus berhasil membuat Suho tersenyum lega. Dari kalimatnya tersebut dapat Suho pahami bahwa Kris memintanya untuk tetap bertahan denganya. Kris tak ingin Suho menjauh. Benar begitu, kan?

Setelah puas tersenyum, akhirnya Suho pun berniat membalas pesan tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia mengetik satu kata, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada yang menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Suho mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut, saat ia tau kalau Kris lah yang menghubunginya.

'Myun...'

'Ya?'

'Kau sibuk?'

'Tidak.'

'Kalau begitu bisa kita bertemu?'

'Hmm bisa, kapan?'

'Sekarang.'

'Hah?'

'Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu Myun.' Mendengar itu Suho pun langsung memutuskan panggilan dari Kris tersebut dan dengan terburu buru keluar kamar untuk menemui Kris.

"Kris..."

"Myun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Aku... aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kris sambil menatap dalam Suho

"Kris, aku jug-" belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Kris sudah memotongnya

"Ahh baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Mendengar itu Suho hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, berharap kalau Kris tak melihat pipinya yang sekarang mungkin merona. Sedikit kesal juga karena Kris dengan seenaknya memotong kalimatnya seperti itu. Kris hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat Suho nya yang seperti itu.

"Myun, aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya." Ucap Kris lalu memeluk Suho hangat.

"Ya, semoga." Suho pun balas memeluk Kris saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yah tamat dengan tidak elitnya -..- gini ya, kalau otak lagi ngehe tapi kepen bikin ff haha jadinya gak jelas gini, elah -_-

Maaf kalau ada typo, maaf kalau bahasanya gak jelas, maaf maaf banget aja deh pokoknya. Yang jelas aku tau ini banyak banget kurangnya haha

Berniat ripiu? ._.


End file.
